


A Cat-astrophe

by Afaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, Once Upon A Time, Probably smutty, cat!belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/pseuds/Afaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My price is her" Rumplestiltskin really doesn't understand what the huge fuss us when he demands the fluffy little cat cuddled in King Maurice's lap. I mean, one cat for the whole Kingdom?  That's a great bargain. He seems rather smug at aquiring his new pet, till the cat he is stroking turns into a very beautiful - and extremely naked human girl.</p>
<p>~Or the one where Belle can change into a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt-verse, drop in your prompts at  
> ItsRumbellebaby on Tumblr.

Rumplestiltskin really didn't get what the whole fuss was about. It was a damned cat, for God's sake. One cat for saving their Kingdom and they had all erupted into theatrics, that he the King of the world of over-dramtic things, though were over dramatic. "Now, now dearies. This is madness. You would sacrifice your lives for a cat?" The object, or rather animal, of attention uncurled from her perch in the King's lap, with a grace inherent to felines, she pounced down on the floor and glided to him and tucking one sharp claw into his shoe lace. The cat cocked her neck and glared at the men in the room with her majestic blue eyes. "Well, looks like the kitty has more sense than the lot of you. " He offered one scaly hand to the cat and she put her furry brown paw in it. "Aren't you adorable?" He whispered, scratching under her ear. She hissed at him. "Alright, Missus Kitten, I will save your masters." The cat purred and pounced up to his chest. "I forbid you from going with this beast!" A lumbering man tried to pull his new pet. One small meow, that very much sounded like a snort later, the man's face was adorned with deep red gashes. "She's made her choice." A minister muttered. "It's for the greater good sire." Rumplestiltskin was done with these buffoons. He didn't care for their tears over a silly cat. "Congrats on your little war!" He called out, disappearing with the orange furred tabby. 

Later that evening, Rumplestiltskin sat at the fireside in his castle, stroking the fur of his new find. "You caused a lot of nuisance out there, didn't you? Whatever is so special about a flea ridden puss?" He muttered. "I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS" Rumplestiltskin jumped out of his skin. Nothing in the last 300 years has petrified him so. A pale skinned girl sat in his lap, a furious expression contorting her otherwise stunning face. "What in the seven hells is this?" He gasped. The girl smirked, standing up, that's when he noted her very naked form. With a wave of his hand he had her clothed in a plain blue dress. "Who are you?" The Dark One, the stealer of babes, nightmare personified was quacking in his boots because of a damned car, who apparently was a girl. "I am Belle, daughter of King Maurice, crowned Princess, and now pet of the Dark One." She giggled, purring. "Stop play games woma..cat." The _creature_ had the cheek to pull up a cushion, settle at his feet, and _lick_ his hand. "Enough cat!" Rumplestiltskin roared, snapping his fingers. A collar materialised around Belle's neck. She gave a strangled cry. She clawed at in an attempt to pull it out. "Answers, cat, and I might release you. " She whimpered, "My mum was a soceress, she merged me with her familiar so that I would always be safe, nine lives and all. " Belle muttered. "All I wanted was a fat tabby." Rumplestiltskin mused, taking away the collar. Trouble seemed to follow him like a tail, this time, it really did have a tail. "That's unfortunate. Should have thought before dealing for me." With a sigh, she plopped up to his lap again, and buried her face in his chest. "What are you doing?" He rasped. "Cats like to cuddle." She beamed, giving a content meow and turning into her cat-self. The dress he had clothed her into pooled around him. "Maddening thing." He put her on the ground and walked out, only to return the next morning to clawed furniture and a sleeping Belle.


End file.
